Everything is Better in Israel
by HelloPatsy
Summary: This story takes place several months after my story 'Magic of Mistletoe' and Annie finds herself in big trouble. Could this lead to something wonderful and is her Israeli friend nearby? It is my first multi-chapter story and hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Another Trans-Atlantic flight, another being cramped in coach, another sleepless trip with crying babies and restless children and Annie not pleased with anything of it. She had requested a transfer to a European CIA station but the request had been denied, citing her value as a floating operative was critical to the DPD operations. Her response had been that 99% of her floating had been in Europe so why not be stationed there. She should have kept her mouth shut, suddenly she was getting low-level assignments, simple brush passes she hadn't had since her early days with the CIA. She mused that one of these days she would learn not to buck the system, but she didn't think it was going to happen any time soon. She also mused the real reason Joan wanted to keep her close to Langley or was it Auggie? Joan and Auggie had this bond, this working relationship as both would have long conferences about missions and assignments. It was quite evident Joan respected and depended on Auggie's advice.

Touch down at Ben Gurion Airport, it was night and the sky shown magnificently marvelous with the canopy of bright stars, a night for star-gazing and a touch of romance. Ha! Romance was completely out the window, the Auggie fling was short lived. He was a friend, a close friend but their brief encounter with romance just didn't feel right and both knew it. She had dated a few times but nothing clicked and finally she reconciled herself to the fact, spies can't have a love life, maybe one night stands but nothing serious, to many secrets.

Customs was a breeze and Liza Kingman had officially entered Israel. Joan's briefing about the mission made it dreadfully clear CIA was not involved in this mission, it is a Mossad operation and CIA not welcome. Her mission packet had everything to prove her identity, passport, driver's license, credit cards, membership card to the Philadelphia Art Gallery and the Historical Society of Philadelphia. Wedding rings and pictures of her husband and children, ready made family she has never met. At least they could have given her a better looking husband but what the hell. Her cover, a wealthy socialite from Philadelphia on a buying trip to purchase Israeli art work for a gift to the most recent expansion of the Middle-East Art exhibit.

Renting car, and not just any car but a Jaguar sedan, if she was wealthy by George she was going to be wealthy. Checking into one of the more plush upscale hotels in Tel Aviv for the night and dining on the finest food, Annie was playing the part. If accounting doesn't like it than they should have made her cover an art gallery employee on a tight expense account. All this pampering was to make up for her unpleasant oh so long flight across the Atlantic.

The next morning turned out to be a lovely day, perfect for her drive north toward the Sea of Galilee and crossing into the Golan Heights. Her instructions were simple, check into a hotel in Rosh Pina and wait for further instructions. Well maybe her punishment wasn't so bad after all; Rosh Pina a small picturesque town near the Sea of Galilee in the Golan region has many delightful cafes, art galleries and culture. A heaven for artist and Annie's cover was well thought out. She spends her days browsing galleries and buying a few art pieces. Three days had already slipped by and still no contact. Sitting in a quaint cafe enjoy some local wine from one of the vineyards in Golan Heights she muse about the first meeting with Eyal Lavin. In Zurich, she being fresh off the farm as the training camp was call by the CIA and he also being punished by running rookie brush pass. That was four years ago and their friendship had grown into trust and mutual respect. Being in his country she wonders where he was, he always telling her things are better in Israel. He was right, Rosh Pina being a charming place to visit.

That evening the call came, simple instructions and the time, the next afternoon. Annie terminating the call and her mind drifted back to Langley and when she was giving the mission.

Six Days Earlier: Auggie had been sitting on the edge of her desk going on about some buzz and new intel about the tension in Syria and al-Qaida beefing up their involvement with the rebels trying to overthrow the Syrian President Bashar al-Assad. Annie being polite and smile even if he couldn't see her face. She only half listened, they had been so inundated with intel it was getting harder and harder to filter through it to find what was true and what was false.

Her phone buzzed, "Annie I need you and Auggie in my office now." Joan wasn't one for friendly pleasantries.

"Morning Joan. You wanted to see us?"

"Of course I did, that's why I called. Come with me to the data viewing room." Joan picking up a folder from her desk and marching as the commander of a small army down the hall to a secure room filled with viewing screens and vast communication equipment. "We have little information about a splinter group funded by al-Qaida aiding the Syrian rebels but believe they have other motives."

Auggie spoke up, "We have got a lot of chatter but can't verify the intel"

Joan smiled at Annie "Yes, I have a job for you."

"Really? I would have never guessed." Annie sarcastic remark slipped out quickly before she thought. Too late, Joan shot her a fire laden dagger of a stare. She should be use to Annie's outspoken ways but wasn't, Annie needed to learn respect.

"Yes. I need you to meet an asset we have turn recently and he has some information on Qumar's operation. I just need you to get what he has and bring it back. It's in the form of a flash drive."

Annie's sat up a little straighter at the mention of Qumar. "Joan isn't that the group Mossad has been working on and pretty much told CIA to stay out?"

"It is and when did the CIA start taking orders from Mossad. This intel is vital to us as well as Israel. We want to know what motive or goal Qumar has. The confluence of events confronting Israel with the complex reality of a civil war just across the border and Hezbollah has join with the Syrian forces against the rebels backed by al-Qaida. The Hezbollah has vowed in recent weeks that it would facilitate attacks on Israel through the Golan Heights and of course both sides are hostile to the Jewish state. If this happens the US and Great Britain have little choice but aid Israel and diminish any chance of peace talks."

"The peace talks have already stalled." Auggie pointing out.

Joan continue without acknowledging Auggie's comment. "And the most effective rebel force, Qumar is made up of radical Sunnis aligned with al-Qaeda while many of the other militias are led by self-identified Islamists. To make matters worse, the United Nations peacekeeping force that has patrolled the buffer zone for forty years is at risk of disintegrating."

"Things grew even more troublesome for Israel last week after hours of fierce battle at the Quneitra crossing, the only crossing between Syria and Israel and Syria took control but only briefly thanks to the swift action of IDF Sayeret Matkal unit." Auggie shifting in his chair wishing he was at his desk with more information at hand as he spoke.

"So you see why this intel in so critical and we need our hands on it. Hope you can bring it home." Joan now turning away for the screens and addressing Annie.

Annie nodded her head "Me too Joan and thank you trusting me with the mission." Annie trying to sugar coat her misstep but what she really was doing is making it worse. Joan is no dumb blonde and saw right through Annie attempt. Three words would have work perfectly, I am sorry.

Leaving the viewing room, Auggie taking Annie's elbow, "By the way Annie, you will be running silent, Mossad has superb eavesdropping capabilities and you are deep cover, not even a call to home base.

Well that was the assignment, a relative straight forward exchange, what could wrong. She would never leave Israeli soil. Had she forgotten Zurich and that simple brush pass in the airport that didn't happen as planned.

The Golan Heights region is hilly but really a basaltic plateau only the mountains were of the lighter color lime stone. Fertile land and climate for growing wine grapes and some of the finest wines come for this area. Being mostly rural, the drive was easy and Annie taking in the sights passing a few Israeli settlements until she reached Avnei Eitan, the little settlement where she was to meet her contact. It was close to the buffer zone and the encampment of Qumar on the Syrian side.

Find the little cafe where they were to meet she entered and took a seat at one of the tables. The place was almost empty and the table she had chosen gave her a clear view of the door. Ordering wine she sat and waited. Annie silently went over the recognition codes wondering who and not for the first time, who comes up with these dumb codes. Some creative writer for some TV spy show or maybe that was an entire department devoted to nonsense phrases. Perhaps Auggie just pulls them out of the air. Shaking her head deciding not to think about it anymore and enjoy the wine and watch the door.

Annie looked at her watch noticing her contact was over thirty minutes late and just how long should she continue to wait. She order another glass of wine and as it was being served she heard the bell over the door ring. There she saw a tall man dress in jeans, a dark Kurta shirt and his head wrapped. He heading towards her and sitting at the table across from her.

"Hello my friend. Such lovely weather we are having today."

"Yes, but thought I saw..." Annie stopped her rehearsed response when she saw two other men enter the cafe. Something about them, her six sense kicking in and she knew something was dead wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel brutal terror had just walked into the cafe and knew it was all going sideways real fast. By now she should be use to fear but somehow her nerve endings wouldn't work with her logic and tightness clasped her chest, she taking slow deep breaths to control her pure dread of what was about to happen. There was no way out, the two oversize well built men blocking her exit and she without a weapon. She looked back at her contact and quietly asked, "You know them?"

That is when it all hit the fan. Her panicky contact glancing over his shoulder, flinched and swiftly pitched the flash drive at her, raised his hands in submission as he started to run for the cafe door. The metal of the drive making a distinctive clicking sound as it hit the table. Annie putting her hand over the drive, trying to hide it and shifting it closer to her. One of the men grabbed her contact by the shirt pulling him close, nose to nose and uttered a few despicable words in Arabic. The other man took a few steps closer to Annie and watching her. Horror would be an understatement of the panic her contact had on his face and when the man let go, he ran tripping over a chair and table falling, then scrambling to his feet for a quick dash to the door. The two men breaking out in robust laughter and didn't even bother to follow her contact out, it wasn't him they were after. One man, the larger of the two took the seat just vacated across from Annie and the other stood behind her.

"You have something belonging to us." The seated man said in Arabic.

"Don't understand you. I don't speak Arabic." Annie was being truthful, she didn't speak Arabic but could understand some of it, enough to get by in a pinch.

The man taking her tote that was on the table and starting rummaging through it. Finding her wallet he open it and investigating her identification credentials. "We'll speak English Liza Kingman if that is your real name."

"It's my name and leave my belongs alone." Annie half in shock of what just happened but thinking quickly, "What do you want with me? I have nothing of yours."

"But you do." The man lifting Annie's hand that had covered the flash drive. "See you have not been very truthful with me." He holding the flash drive in front of her face.

"I have no idea what that is. That crazy man just sat down and pitched it on the table. My mother has always told me never trust a man who just sit down at your table, I thought she was being silly but now I wished I had listened. How would I ever meet anyone if I didn't trust people well now I know I can't trust everyone but he looked harmless enough and I was drinking alone..."

"Stop your rambling." Both men looked at her slightly confused then the one sitting at the table continued. "What is an American doing in Golan Heights?"

"Vacation, looking for artist and little known art work to buy. Why am I even answering your questions anyway. You have what you want now just leave me alone." Annie eyes burning with fury at her captives and she knew without a weapon she was helpless against two rather large men.

The man standing behind her leaned his head down even with the side of her head and softy whispered, "You are lying. I can tell when women lie." He than straighten back up and placed his hand on her shoulder and in Arabic, "Don't you think Mujahid will want to have a talk with this American?"

"Yes." The first man to Annie, " You're not going anywhere now. A friend of ours would be happy to meet you, fact he definitely would be thrilled."

One of them threw a few shekels on the table and both, one on either side with a strong grip on her arms lead Annie to their van. Annie knew better than to resist, all it would do is make a bad situation worse and with communication black out no one back at Langley would know she is missing. All she could do now was try to come up with an escape plan. During the drive everything she thought of was way too dangerous and for her captives she was sure there were more in the van, she being blindfolded was unable to evaluate her circumstances. She just have to wait for the right opportunity to make her move and hope it wouldn't be too late.

The van came to a sudden stop and she could hear voices all speaking in Arabic, they had reached the compound and the men that had ridden in the back with her pulled her for the van roughly and hitting her back against the side of the opening. She let out a small yelp of pain and quickly was pushed to the side of the van, her hurting back pressing hard against dusty metal. The blindfold ripped from her face and she squinting, trying to adjust to the bright afternoon sun light. A quick glance around she saw several bombed out buildings and tents. A group of men, terrorist combatants with guns over their shoulders watching. There were four men standing near her and the other group looked to be about ten or more but she knew that were even more unseen. As she was led by the group she thought she saw a set of eyes closely watching her, the eyes she knew all too well. She looked down not wanting to make eye contact for fear it would be noticed and blow his cover if it truly was him. How she wanted to take a second look, to make sure it wasn't her wishful imagination and it really was her Israeli friend but she didn't dare.

The four men escorting her were rough as they lead her towards toward a building, the only one with still a roof and knocked on the door. Annie closed her eyes praying that some wonderful escape plan would materialize but to no avail. Shoved into a room with some of the comforts of a home, sofa and reclining chair, a large screen TV and a make-shift desk, two short file cabinets with a wooden door as the top. There two computer monitors and radio equipment on the desk with a stack of files and papers. In the corner was a table she assumed for eating meals with seem odd as most Arabic speaking people seat on cushions around a short table to relax while having a meal. She look for any sign of weapons storage or even a gun when she was confronted by a bearded man in camouflage, muscular, built like a 18 wheeler Mac truck. His head wrapped in a turban.

He just looked at Annie and then at his men, "Who is this?"

"Mujahid this is an American and meeting with that rat Hatim over in the heights. He was giving her this." One of the four men said handing the flash drive to Mujahid. She kept her eyes on Mujahid and the flash drive. Annie recognized the name as being the leader of their target group Qumar but that in itself didn't give her any comfort.

Mujahid just looked at her, sizing her up before speaking, "Tie her up. I'll deal with her later. You two come with me." He setting the flash drive on the corner of the desk and walked out of the building with two men in tow.

Securing her tightly to a wooden straight chair, hands tied behind her back, the last two men left with orders to stand guard outside. Through a small window she could tell the sun was starting to make its decent into the western horizon and soon night's darkness would cover the compound. Good for an escape but not good for her as she didn't know where she was. Her best guess was Syria near the buffer zone that divided the two countries. She would have to make her way west but without the sun it would be next to impossible. She was getting ahead of herself, first she had to get out of her bounds.

Annie wasn't sure how long it had been since she had been tied to the chair and left alone but it had grown dark outside. She feared what might happen when Mujahid would return made her push everything from her mind and just concentrate on freeing herself from the ropes. Moisture started to materialize around her wrists, they being rubbed raw as she struggled against the binding ropes. There, breathing a small sigh of relief as she managed to free one of her hands but the victory was short lived. Voices heard outside just before the door opening and Mujahid walking in, he carried a repulsive smirk on his face.

He walked slowly towards her smiling and Annie know what that repulsive smile meant. He cupped her chin in his hands, his eyes dancing with anticipation, touching her hair, feeling the texture and then kneeling before her. His hand running up her leg and she began to feel bile rising in throat. He leaned forward for a kiss and she spit in his face.

He quickly standing and cursed in Arabic. Annie understood a few of the words as she watched him paced around the room still verbalizing his displeasure. He returned to her, looking down and with one hand lifted her face to look at him. "Who do you work for?" Spoken in clear English.

"Nobody. I'm in Israel on vacation."

"That is a lie. One last time, who do you work for?" Madness now glaring in his dark eyes, a crazy man.

Annie closed her eyes and force herself to stay silent. Her mind racing in a million different directions but no answer she could give him was going to help. She kept her eyes closed and waited for the strike she knew would come.

"Open your eyes and look at me. Who do you work for?" And this time the forcible question was punctuated with a strong whack across her face.

Even though she expected the hit she wasn't prepared for the amount of pain the slap brought. Dazed, she opened her eyes and stared at him with absolute defiance. Remembering her time in the Russian prison Annie was hell bend and determined this man would not win. She muster up every ounce of courage to resist Mujahid. The one thing she had on her side was her resilience.

He could only stare at her clearly surprised she was still conscious. Figuring this might be her only chance she twisted herself free from the ropes and sprang from the chair. A kick to his groin and racing to the only weapon, a lamp she could use against him. She heard him moan with pain but it didn't stop him and before she could get her hands on the lamp she felt Mujahid's arms wrap around her and pitch her down hard on the floor, her head hitting with a loud thud.

Towering over her, his hand on his hips, "Not a smart move girly. All you had to do was tell me who you work for and we could have avoided all of this pain." His declaration ended with a kick to her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

She laid there for a few minutes struggling to get air into her lungs. She watched him move to one side and it seemed he was taking great pleasure in watching her struggle.

"Get up." Came the harsh command.

Annie with great effort struggled to her feet. The room felt like it was a merry-go-round, a whirl of activity that her mind couldn't stop. Feeling nauseous and dizzy from the spinning room she could only brace herself for what would happen next. Mujahid spun her around so her back was to him.

"You're a lot stronger than you look but just how much can you take before you are begging for mercy." His merciless authoritarian voice ringing with excruciating echoes in her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Late afternoon when the van had pulled into the compound and he couldn't believe his eyes when four of Mujahid's goons dragged Annie from the back of the van and all not to politely. He felt his heart ache like a sharp knife to stab deeply into his heart with distressing pain and felt powerless to save her. He was standing with twelve other men and even though he was good, there was no way he could over power this small band of harden warriors. If she would look in his direction, to know he was there and when she did all he saw was intense fear which enraged him, becoming ever more steadfast to save her and inflict harm to her captives. As much as he wanted to break out and run to her side, he couldn't because it would spell certain death for both. Instance death for him and long horrendous torture for her before an appalling death, something he could not fathom or tolerate. Shifting his mind into overdrive he went about forming his plan, the timing, a strike and the escape all had to be successful the first time because there wouldn't be a second chance.

During the evening meal, Mujahid was with his men laughing and chatting about the conquest of victory they would gain all in the name of Allah. His usual pep talk and Eyal now becoming ill from all the redundancy but as long as Mujahid was with his men Annie was out of harm's way and the viciously that he knew could happen to her. Eyal had no idea how he was going to get Annie out of Mujahid's headquarters; he hadn't been left alone since she was brought into the compound. With every passing hour he grew more apprehensive about what condition he would find her in. She was a strong unconquerable person, her stay in the Russian prison has proven that but he needed to act fast. Brutally toward women meant nothing to this group of terrorist. Excusing him for the meal table he went about setting a surprise for his fellow terrorist but before he could finish and get to Annie, several others came looking for him thinking he was sick.

"You ate very little at the meal are you feeling alright." One of the men asked Eyal.

"I'm okay. Just had a touch of stomach cramps and had to throw up. It's getting late, time to turn in." Eyal starting to walk to his tent that he shared with eight others. Finally his chance came when everyone but two guards turned in for the night. Taking out the guards was easy as he made his way in the dark to Mujahid's quarters.

Annie felt three rapid punches to her back that made her stumble forward. She could almost reach the lamp but before she could grab it, Mujahid spun her around again, his hands wrapped tightly against her arms keeping them pinned to her side. She knew she couldn't take much more and keeping her eyes on his evil face she did it a second time. Lifting her knee as hard as she could hitting him square in his groin and this time it hurt worse to his already painful parts. He release his hold but managed to throw her against the wall with force before stumbling backwards doubled over in pain and yelling Arabic cursing at her.

Annie let out a whimper herself as she hit the wall severely but her hands did manage to grab the brass based lamp and with all the strength she had left she raised it above Mujahid's head and let it crash over his skull with a thunderous crack. Watching him fall to the floor she became swamped with rage against him, a desire to hurt him as he had hurt her and she did with two swift kicks to his side. He felt nothing but it gave her satisfaction.

Looking at the limp body of her once captive her mind became blank, not sure of what to do next. Her body screamed at her to lie down and her spy brain was urging her to flee but she couldn't seem to manage either function. The flash drive, find the flash drive and there it was, still on the desk where he had laid it. She snatches it up in her hand when she heard the handle on the door wriggle. Fear of another confrontation over took her and she froze. All she could do was stare at Mujahid's body.

As he opened the door to Mujahid's dimly lit quarters he had guessed it had been close to three hours since Annie had been brought into the compound and he was afraid of what he might find on the other side of the door. Preparing himself for the worst he entered but what he saw made him smile. Mujahid sprawled out on the floor with a broken lamp next to him. Only his Neshema could take out a man built like a Mac truck with a lamp. He started to chuckle with some quip but then he looked at Annie, a woman in shock.

She just stood there staring at the man on the floor and said absolutely nothing, she didn't even look at Eyal. He called her name a few times but she didn't respond. Finally with urgency he raised his voice, "Annie, Annie hey baby we have to get out of here and now."

It took a few moments before she realized someone was calling her name and when it did register all she heard was Eyal saying 'out...baby...now' and she nodded reaching for his extended hand. As he took hold of her hand he felt the flash drive and instantly knew what it was, vital intel and he shoved it in his pocket.

Eyal pulling Annie along as they entered the darkness of night and ran through the underbrush. He felt her stumble a few times as he pulled her, his mind set on putting as much distance between them and the Qumar compound as possible. Reaching a higher plateau he stopped for a second and looked back to the see if they were being followed.

"This is as good a place as any. We'll stay here for a bit and rest. Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Annie hoping she could hide from Eyal just how much pain she was feeling.

Eyal letting go of Annie hand and crouching down he pulled from his pocket three detonators. "I left a going away gift for a kind host."

Three explosions, the sky lighting up with red and orange fire balls accompanied with the unmistakable sound of deafening destruction. Mujahid's quarters being one and the largest was the arsenal of weapons which set fire to the surrounding tents and the last the supply tent, food and water blown to smithereens and if his calculation was right, the explosion would start a fire next to the motor pool and petrol tanks. He was right, another small explosion and then another and another. Soon the entire compound was a blazed in flames.

"Oh yeah nice, yeah real nice. My mission done, now it's time to move on." Eyal helping Annie to her feet. "Are you sure you are okay."

"Yeah I'm okay." Annie fighting with all her might not to let Eyal know how badly she was hurt or how much pain she was in. They ran and walked silently for over thirty more minutes before Annie yelled, "Eyal I need to stop. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry Neshema, you just been through hell." He scans the area when he saw a small cave that would provide enough protection for the rest of the night. "Can you make up the hill to that cave? We should be safe for the night there."

"Yeah I think so." Annie looking at the steep incline to the cave and trying to muster up any strength she had left to make the climb.

It was a bit harder of a climb to the cave then both had contemplate but they made it, Annie with the help of Eyal's strength pushing and pulling but she made it. Once there he allowed himself a small sigh of relief and starting to think Annie might be hurt but would wait until she told him, knowing her pride of being a strong competent operative, never wanting to show any weakness. He was relatively sure they would be safe until day light before setting out again toward Israel.

The cave was fairly deep and chilly. Eyal pulled off his jacket and wrapped Annie in it. "Annie."

"What?"

"How did you end up in Qumar's compound in the first place?"

Annie was silent as the adrenaline from the escape was wearing off and her body was screaming at her. She knew she had to keep the throbbing ache from her voice as Eyal had enough to be concerned about without him finding out just how bad she was hurt. Her head aching with increasing pain, she steadying herself against the throbbing and answered.

"Joan sent me on a simple brush pass with a CIA asset but Mujahid's thugs had followed him to the drop site. It didn't go as planned. "

"Obviously." Eyal's remark sounded a bit more curt than he wanted it and she reacted.

"Look it wasn't my fault. I know you probably don't believe me but it wasn't. I knew something was wrong and everything going sideways as soon as the drop started but... Oh hell, never mind, I'd don't want to talk about it and it won't change anything now." Annie's outburst was clearly that of anger mixed with pain but she wasn't sure who she was furious with, Eyal, the asset or herself for being in the situation.

He couldn't see Annie's face in the dark of the cave but he could clearly hear the anger in her voice. "I'm sorry Neshema. It came out of my mouth a bit to sharp and you're right." He reached for her, pulling her into a hug and quickly feeling her stiffen against him. He touching her face gently, "Hey are you okay? I'm beginning to worry about you."

Annie took a big breath again to steady herself against the awful pain she was trying to cover, "Yeah, just tired from the whole ordeal. Sorry."

They both just stood there holding each other lost in their own thoughts. Eyal wondering how to get across the buffer zone and into the safety of Israel and Annie thinking how much longer she could hold out, concealing the severe injuries from Eyal.

She being delighted that the right decision was made by Eyal to pull away from the embrace. "We should try to get some rest it's still a long walk to the buffer zone and then the trouble of getting across without detection."

Annie nodded, walking precariously to the back of the cave and gingerly slid herself down to the cold ground. Her body craving sleep but she couldn't shut her mind down enough to succumb to the desire. She was too afraid if she did fall into a deep sleep she might not be able to wake up. There staring into the darkness she remember the last time she was pulled out of a hell hole and it was Eyal and now once again he was there, like always when she need someone it was Eyal, could it be her destiny to be with Eyal Lavin.

Eyal watched the murky form of Annie for a few moments. She had been rather quiet since he got her out of the compound and a quiet Annie concerned him.

Eyal walked to the back of the cave and sat next to Annie. He could tell she wasn't sleeping and he couldn't blame her. He wasn't real sure he could either. Trying to lighten the tense mood a little he searched for the silliest question he could think of. "I don't suppose you have one of your sister's homemade pastries in your pocket?"

Annie let out a slight chuckle, "Sorry gave the last one to Mujahid."

"I see, so that's how you distracted him long enough to use the lamp taekwondo method."

Annie again chuckle, "It's a proven field method and works rather well every time."

Eyal laughed a little before replying, "Perhaps Mossad should add it to their pain inflicting curriculum."

Annie leaned her head against Eyal's shoulder and that small action made Eyal feel better. He convinced himself she was just tired like she had said earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning light peeking into the cave. Annie had slept a little but next to her Eyal was asleep, maybe not a restful sleep but enough so he could face another day. Her previous night beating was taking a toll on her body, she felt stiff and could barely move her arms and her head throbbing with intense pain like pressure. Unable to hide the soreness of rigid movements any longer, she decided to blame it on the cramped cold quarters of sleeping in a cave, sleeping ha, well that was a joke, maybe an hour at tops.

"Eyal wake up. We need to get moving. The sun is up and they maybe searching for us." Annie trying the best she could poking at Eyal's arm and she heard herself stumble over a few words, her speech a bit sluggish. It was a tad confusing for her not to think clearly and she knew it was not her normal self.

Slowly opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. My god he thought, somewhere in the back of his mind he had hoped it was a bad dream. Standing and stretching, twisting his back and shoulders he started to reach down to help Annie to her feet. She raised her hand to stop him, mind over matter was no longer working and the pain covered every inch of her body. She had to send Eyal away so she with any strength left to get on her feet without him see the struggle. How much longer could she hide her condition from Eyal?

"Go check and see if we're in the clear." Eyal just nodded his head and walked to the front of the cave.

Annie slowly got up, trying not to moan in pain. She knew he would see the bruise on her face but she had planned her answer carefully. She was going to make sure he didn't discover the rest of her injuries covering her body. Walking every so gingerly to the mouth of the cave she took a deep breath and even that was painful, a few more short breaths she was ready to face Eyal.

"Is it clear? No signs we were followed?" Annie in a soft voice asked, speaking slowly.

Eyal still gazing out at the terrain didn't look at her, "After all the explosions my guess is the ones that lived have scattered. I think we are pretty much in the clear. Ready Neshema?"

When he turned to take her hand and saw her face - fire burn intensely in his eyes, dark rage was dreadfully visible on his face, how dare someone hurt his Neshema. He could only stare at her then tenderly touched the bruised cheek.

"I'm okay Eyal, it's just a bruise and it'll fade in time."

"Annie it covers the whole side of your face how in the hell can you say you're okay. Let me look at your eyes." Gently lifting he chin so he could see, "Just as I thought, they are dilated."

"I hope you noticed Mujahid wasn't exactly a little guy." Annie trying to make light of her condition.

"Annie..."

"Really Eyal I'm fine and we should be going."

He nodded and took her hand and again another surprise, her wrists were raw and had been bleeding. Lifting both of her hands for him to have a closer look, "Anything else you not telling me?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. Let me take a look at your back."

"I'm fine Eyal."

"Stop being the brave little Miss Annie Walker and let me see your back." Eyal gradually turning her and raised her cotton knit shell. He seeing more the extend of her injures and now he turn her back to face him. "Let me see your stomach."

Annie slowly pulled up the front of her shirt.

"You are not walking anywhere my brave one. With the looks of those bruises you may have some internal bruising also and walking over the rough terrain will only make it worse." He so gently walked her to the back of the cave and helped her down. Taking out his pistol and checking the load, "I'm going to leave you alone for a while." Eyal handing her the gun, "Here and keep watch on the front of the cave. If anyone or anything that doesn't call out Neshema... Well you know, just shot them."

"Where are you going?"

"To find comfortable transportation for you. One thing for sure, you will arrive in Israel in one piece, I promise." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Remember, Neshema is the code word of the day."

Annie watching Eyal vanish out of the cave, she settled back the best she could, gripping the gun and feeling more secure she waited. The cave was cool from the heat of the day and she thankful for Eyal's jacket, soon exhaustion took over and she drifted off to sleep in the stillness of total silence.

Was she dreaming or was someone washing her face. Trying to bring herself back to reality Annie opens one eye and there a pink tongue gives her another lick. With both eyes open she could blurrily see a black nose and two dark brown eyes looking at her. It didn't take long before she saw a wagging tail attached to a large tan dog. She could hear Eyal chuckling in the background.

"Dog meet Annie and Annie meet Dog." Eyal being very amused at seeing Annie trying to reach for the dog's head and his loving licks. Eyal finally rescuing Annie from Dog if that's what it could be called. Clearly the animal has taken a liking to Annie and if the truth be known so had Annie.

"Is this our mode of transportation?" Annie wiping the wet doggie kisses from her face.

"Not actually, he came with the package." Eyal bending to help her up. Eyal wanted to fuss at her for falling to sleep but he knew it would only satisfy his ego and she did need the rest. "Come on Neshema, your ride is waiting."

Outside the cave stood a donkey hitched to a small cart. The four-legged animal happily munching on grass, twist his ears at the sound of Eyal's voice and swishing his tail. Annie had to laugh at the sight, even now laughter was painful but she couldn't help it.

"Shouldn't laugh at Donkey, it may hurt his feelings."

"Donkey, you named him Donkey."

"Sure." Eyal holding the animal head up for a better view, "Kind of looks like Donkey don't you think."

"And who are you Shrek?"

"Well that makes you Princess Fiona and it fits, you are beginning to look a little green around the edges. Bet you need some food. Here have a seat on the back of the cart. I have soft bread and fruit juice from one of the locals."

"Do I dare ask how you got this, you know the donkey, the dog and stuff." Annie holding onto Eyal's strong arm as he helped her to the back of the cart. She could have saved her breath, he didn't answer so she could guess it wasn't through earnest price negotiation but more along the lines of essential appropriation.

There on the flat part of the cart were blankets and pillows. Eyal lifting her slightly with care and placing a pillow behind her back for a little support. "Comfortable."

"As much as I can be." Taking a slip of juice, "Didn't realize how thirsty I was."

"Take it easy Neshema, don't drink to fast and upset your stomach. Here have a bit of bread to help with the juice acid. I have some goat cheese but I don't think you can handle it yet." He sitting beside her hand feeding her and every once in a while throws out a piece of bread to Dog.

"You know where we are." Annie speaking very slowly, trying to sound coherent. She being thankful for having Eyal with her, she felt safe just like the time he pulled her out of the Russian prison. She never apologized for giving her go packet to Simon's sister

"Yeah, not far for the buffer zone, about another hour or so depending on the speed of Donkey."

"Eyal."

"Hmmm..." Chewing on a piece of cheese with bread.

"I'm sorry for many things but most for making things so tough on you when we were in Russia. I should have never given my go packet to Simon's sister."

"Water under the bridge Neshema and I should expect that from you. It is your way, your empathy for others and something I've grown to admire in you. Don't ever lose it... I may need it one day." He smiles at her with warm caring twinkle in his eyes. Their morning meal finished, "Time for us to get this dog and donkey show on the road."

"It's pony. It's called a dog and pony show."

"Now Annie you've gone and hurt Donkey's feelings. Calling him a pony and he doesn't look anything like a pony. Tell him you're sorry." Eyal in a playful mood which cheered up Annie from her remorseful mood, she had to laugh at him, another painful laugh but it was worth it.

"I'm sorry Donkey."

The blankets made a half comfortable bed and the pillows adding support to her back and head as she laid on her side, just about the only part of her body that hadn't taken a beaten. Eyal had rigged up a frame canopy with a dark canvas on top and thin white cloth over the sides to protect her from the glaring sun. As the cart started moving, Annie's thoughts turn back to Mujahid and first hearing Eyal call to her. He had called her baby, yeah he did call her baby and it was only the second time he has called her baby. Amsterdam being the first and her jumping into his outstretched arms onto a moving canal boat escaping yet again. They were the words she remembers so well, encouraging her to leap, to leap to him for safety. Kismet, he seems to show up at the most critical times when she needed him the most. She did feel safe being with Eyal; she could let her guard down and just be Annie.

With the motion of the cart rambling along Annie found herself nodding off to sleep, a welcome sleep and escape from pain. She woke briefly when Dog decided to join her on the cart, lying at her legs, his back resting against the lower part of her legs gave her a bit of security, a guard dog and some protection. At one point she couldn't tell if she was dreaming or if the voices she heard were real but the one voice she heard, the only voice she completely trusted was that of Eyal and no need to force herself into a conscious state.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, time to rise and shine." Eyal gently rubbing her leg, "We have better transportation waiting. Come on Annie wake up."

Annie came to half her senses immediately, eyes wide open to see a fuzzy Eyal standing at the back of the cart. "Where are we?" She was having a tough time focusing and with a throbbing headache.

"Israel. Need some information from you."

Annie seeing another face beside Eyal, that of a young lad maybe ten or twelve years old. "Who is that?"

"This is Rani and his brother Eri is going to help us. We need to know where you left your car. They are going to take us there."

"Avnei Eitan. Parked near a cafe in center of the settlement." Annie responded wondering how they were going to get there or better still, where were they?"

Another boy, older with signs of a stubble growth on his face, maybe seventeen or so came into view. Eyal turned to him, "Avnei Eitan, how far are we?" Eyal speaking in Hebrew.

"Fifteen to twenty minutes, on the other side of Nov." The older boy answered, "Do you need help with your wife?"

'_I'm a wife now._' Annie thought, well she was wearing wedding rings and it does keep down the inquiries. Wonder how he explained the batter wife thing. Knowing Eyal it would be very believable and quite plausible for this area. He now speaking to Annie in Hebrew. "Come dear, let me help you out."

As Annie slipped off the cart yet another man, much older - an elderly gentleman standing nearby holding a strange looking farm tool in his hand. He had a kindly smile, remained Annie of her grandfather. Dog was standing close to the younger boy, Rani and wagging his tail. Eyal supporting Annie as he walked her to an old farm truck and helped her in the cab, sliding her to the center and he climbed in. Eri, the teenager got in the driver's side and started the engine.

Still speaking in Hebrew, Eyal started his explanation of current events. "Donkey and Dog have a new home, the gentleman needs Donkey to help with is vast garden and Dog has taken up with Rani. Every boy needs a dog as a friend. We have the kindness of Eri here for a ride to our car."

The ride traveling south pass the settlement of Nov and on to Avnei Eitan and the waiting Jaguar. Annie resting against Eyal side with his arm around her and listening to them chat about many things. Once arriving in Avnei Eitan, Annie pointed out the little cafe and there was the car, untouched. Eyal thanking Eri for the ride, help Annie to stand, leaning her on the Jaguar Eyal waved the boy on.

"I'm assume you don't have your keys."

"Sorry."

"Keep watch, no need for anyone see me picking a lock." Eyal quickly bent down and grumble a few Hebrew curse words. He hated Jaguars, they were so hard to steal, even with a master like Eyal. It took a little longer than he would like but the door clicked and they were in. Next obstacle to hot wire the car, this also wouldn't be easy, not only for a six-foot two man to crawl under the dash with his long legs deposited in the most abnormal position he went to work. He must be improving in his thieving skills because the Jaguar quickly came roaring to life.

"Haven't ask before but you do have a home base to work from."

"A hotel in Rosh Pina and my luggage is there. I'm registered under the name of Liza Kingman." Annie couldn't wait for what she knew would be coming next and she was right. A few more Hebrew choice words.

"Well just great. Mossad has no idea CIA was treading in on their mission and once all the facial recognition are scrutinize shit will hit the fan. Why in the hell can CIA and Mossad work together and not against each other. Both agencies have the mentally of a five year old. Oh hell." Another thought cross Eyal mind and it wasn't good. "Please tell me you still have your fake passport."

"Think you blow it up with Mujahid." Annie's words were a bit more slurred and Eyal caught it instantly, her condition is deteriorating and needs medical attention but also protection. Hell protection from his own agency.

"Okay, yeah okay we can work with this. It is even more essential to get your luggage and check out of the hotel. Leave a cold trail and you need medical attention. I know a doctor, we were in medical school together and next a place for you to hide." Eyal verbalizing his plans and that made Annie contented, he was watching over her like a sentinel, protecting and caring for her needs.

Reaching the hotel, Eyal parked the car, "What's the room number."

Annie had a difficult time trying to remember. "215 I think, on the second flood near the back."

"Wait here." Leaving the Jaguar running and thankful Annie had topped of the gas tank, found his way to the back entrance. Up the service stairs and finding her room but it didn't have the type of lock he could pick, he need a swap-card. At the end of the hall was the maid's closet and hopefully a service cart with a master card someplace. Inside the closet which was more like a small room and five sets of lockers. Check the lockers he found in the pocket of an apron what he needed. Taking the master swap-card he made short order of entering Annie's room.

Opening her travel bag he started collect up the items she had casted about and packing. Also packing the hotel courtesy shampoo and hair conditioner, he was ready to check out. Dialing the automated checkout number and following instructions, Liza Kingman had checkout and vanished. Closing the hotel room door and hearing the lock click, leaving the roll around luggage he quickly returned the master card to the pocket from which he had lifted it. All clear and no one had seen him, he grabbed the case and headed back to Annie waiting in the Jaguar.

On the road traveling south, his next call was to a buddy, "This is Eyal and I need a huge favor. Call me back when you get this message."

Disconnecting, Eyal looked over at Annie to find she was sleep again. If as he thought she has a concussion sleep and rest was the best. Just make sure he could wake her very hour. The drive to Tel Aviv was two hours long, only stopping to check on Annie and she still knew her name, her real one.

Just as they were on the outskirts of Tel Aviv Eyal's phone buzzed. It was Jaria Malcolm his old friend from med school and they still remained good friends. He patching up Eyal on many occasions without reporting and assuming this was such the case again.

"Yes of course. Bring her to the back, you know where and I be waiting." Jaria answered after Eyal had explained the symptoms to his friend. Again waking Annie but she is sliding fast, unable to control her leg movement with a real balancing problem. He could tell she had blurry vision as she couldn't reach for his arm and her speech was incoherent. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the entrance where Dr. Malcolm opened the door for them. Selah, Jaria's trusted nurse for many years also waiting for their patient. They hurried Annie into X-Ray and pushed Eyal to bide his time in the hall.

Finding a chair, he sat down to wait and oh what agonizing wait it would be. Rethinking all the events and if he could have done anything different. He wasn't blaming himself, just a self-evaluation, a debriefing of sort, going over each detail of their escape to see it something could have been done better. Leaning his head back touching the wall he prayed.

Jaria Malcolm tapping Eyal on the arm. Eyal standing to hear the report. "She is dehydrated and have started a saline drip. I wrapped her wrists as they were rather raw and she has a relatively good size lump on her hear and a concussion. Also X-Ray showed a small laceration on her spleen which at this time I would not recommend any treatment and let it heal on its own. I am surprised she managed to stay on her feet this long after seeing the beating she has taken. I given her something for pain and here is more, you know the drill, keep her calm and comfortable. If this was normal circumstances I would place her in a hospital for a day or two but with your background you can take her home. I'll give you several bags of saline and change her wrists bandages daily. Selah is getting your supplies together and no need for me to tell you how to nurse the patient. She'll probably get better care from you than in a hospital anyway.

"Thank you Jaria, I do owe you."

"I've quit counting. Take care my friend."

Eyal was surprise to find the Jaguar still parked, an expensive car as the Jaguar left idling in a dark obscured back alley would sure have been gone. Maybe thanks to the door locking system he hated but now it was a bit quicker to get the door open. Loading in the drip rig in the back and taking the two bags of supplies Selah had assemble. Being a good nurse she gave him instructions.

Hold up a tube of antibiotic ointment , "Use this on her wrist to keep the infection down and help reduce the amount of scaring. Here is the pain medication, one every four hours as needed and six bags of saline until she can drink enough on her own. Go lightly with the food intake as she could start with nausea and vomiting. Don't let her sleep more than two hours without trying to get some reaction from her and call if her condition worsen."

"Good advice, now let's get our patient in the car." Eyal being exceedingly gracious with Selah, she has also given him the detail instruction the many times he needed Dr. Malcolm's mid-night surgical magic.

Annie resting beside Eyal as he drove through the street of Tel Aviv, even though it was late at night the street were a hum of activity and Annie being somewhat quiet just stared out the window at the traffic. Closing her eyes at intervals from harsh glare and soon she started to hum, a tune Eyal didn't know. Reaching his apartment and parking near the back, he could finally turn the car off and worry about it the follow day. Enough time had elapse for the pain medication to take effect along with her inability to think clearly or concentrate would make for strange behavior. In other words, she was high as a kite and feeling no pain.

So now Eyal was helping Annie to his apartment and she started to attract more attention than he was comfortable with. His neighbors had always seem to love his coming and goings and he was many times the headline for their gossip. Annie on a high from the pain medication and acting like she was drunk didn't help matters as he noticed Mrs. Meisel peeking out her third floor window.

An orange tabby cat stared at them from atop of a trash bin in the alley, flashing its sharp green eyes and tilted its head to inspect them with a slow flick of his tail.

"Awwww! What a cute kitty cat! Been left out in the rain to long, he is all rusty. Bet his name is Jake, here Jake! Here Kitty!"

"Hush Annie, be quiet! Heavens one would have thought that you would understand the significance of stealth." Eyal hissed at Annie as she smiled and keep with her senseless foolish rant as if she had never been interrupted.

Annie bowing down as the cat had jumped off the bin and now standing in the middle of the alley. "I always wanted a cat. He looks like the cat from outer space. Yeah the align cat Jake. Did you see that movie? One smart cat that Jake was." Annie now pulling on Eyal's arm, "Can I keep him? Please...Please." She begged, turning her brown eyes to him and the full power of her beautiful smile. She knew how to push his buttons even being drugged.

Oh damn, now she was using her puppy dog face on him and she just looked so adorable and he was weakening. What harm would it be... no, too much was at risk for some stupid alley cat.

"No Annie, now let's move it!" Eyal snarled at her as he tried to drag her while she crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. This wasn't going to be easy. "Have a dozen red roses waiting for you if you don't put up a fight."

"Everything is coming up roses." She sang out at the top of her lungs.

"You'll be pushing up daisy if you don't pipe down." Eyal with a touch of gentle force if there is such a thing dragging her toward the door. They were halfway there and Eyal actually thought that they could reach his apartment without any further hassle. Wrong.

Breaking out in song, "Sweet kitty, warm kitty. Little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr and purr." Eyal's companion was belting out and much to the amusement of a group of teenagers. Eyal shot them a look, that dreadful look that made them scatter.

"Hey Eyal what's wrong with you? You are no fun." Annie asked relatively innocently and earned a scornful glare from him.

They were now inside the apartment building and on the way to the back elevator when Annie started singing again.

"Walk down that lonesome road all by yourself...Don't turn your head back over your shoulder... And only stop to rest yourself when the silver moon... is shining high above the trees..." She managed to keep her voice in perfect pitch even when totally drugged.

Eyal picked Annie up in his arms and managed to get the still singing woman into his apartment and on the sofa. "If I had stopped to listen once or twice... If I had closed my mouth and opened my eyes... If I had cooled my head and warmed my heart...I'd not be on the road tonight."

With all the trouble he had getting Annie into his apartment he had to smile, what she was singing was so true for both of them. He kissing her on the top of her head, "Can't you behave until I get the rest of the stuff out of the car."

Annie putting her index finger to her lips, making a hushing motion, "Do you want to know a deep dark secret?" She asked in a loud whisper.

Well might as well play along and Eyal nodded, a little intrigued.

"It is brown sugar." She said brightly smiling.

"What about brown sugar?" Eyal asked and hoping for the best.

"The secret to my sister's spaghetti sauce, it is a pinch of brown sugar." She exclaimed gleefully, "Sneaked in and watch Danielle make the sauce without her seeing me just like the good spy I am."

"Yes you are a good spy."

"Something else, did you know there are four cars and eleven lamp posts on the back of a ten-dollar bill?"

He shaking his head, hanging the saline bag on a lamp next to the sofa and settled down beside her, it was going to be long night and his only hope she would fall to sleep soon. Now knowing Annie and pain killing drugs were incompatible and her on drugs had turned her into a hyper happy drunk he had come to find out. Well it was a disaster but a rather hilarious one, you know the kind, make-a-video-and-use-for-blackmail disaster but of course he wouldn't do such a thing.

"Did you know the first CD pressed in the US was Bruce Springstein's _Born in the USA_." Annie said circling a pointed finger in the air and singing again, "...Born in the U. S. A... I was born in the U.S.A..." The gleeful Annie snickering as Eyal rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Hey Eyal, did you also know bats always turn left when exiting a cave." She looking over at Eyal with glazed over eyes and he not sure how well she could focus. "And did you know Adolf Hitler's mother seriously considered having an abortion but was talked out of it by her doctor."

"Now that Neshema was a crying shame. The woman had forethought too bad she didn't go through with it." Eyal responding with a leer.

"Hush Eyal, I'll never tell you said that." Annie turn her head toward him, "Oh I know a good one. Did you know most cats are left pawed. Bet you didn't know that."

And so it continued the random facts, the childish giggles and songs for another hour or so until her words started slurring together and her head nodding. Soon she was asleep much to Eyal's delight. He quickly ran down to the Jaguar and collected all the items including Annie's suitcase and return to find Annie still asleep, thank heavens for the little favors.

Lifting her oh so gingerly and carried her to his bedroom. Laying her on the bed he went into the bathroom for warm damp wash cloth and returning, he carefully pulled off the two days old clothes she was wearing, washing away the dust from under her neck, arms and around her ankles. There around her neck was the sterling silver chain necklace with the coin of Sebaste, the gift he had given her at Christmas time in Washington. His fingers slowing moving the chain to wash her neck, he was amazed she was wearing it and touched with a twinge of joy. As he continued to lightly wash her his heart broke in tiny pieces looking at her bruised and battered body, next he found pajamas in her suitcase and carefully removed her bra and panties and slipped on the PJ's, being so gentle not to hurt her. He turned down the covers and place her on her side with a pillow next to her back for support. She move slightly, snuggle to get comfortable finding a third pillow and holding the pillow close to her she was sound to sleep peacefully. This beautiful woman should never endure such harsh treatment and for the second time in his life, not since his love for his wife had he felt emotions of deep feelings. Looking at her so quietly sleeping free of pain he had to struggle to push down those emotions, she was only a friend, a good and kind friend in need and she trusted him. A trust he would never break.

He picking up the last pillow and a blanket to make his bed on the sofa and pleased it was a wide seven foot one. Picking up her clothes from the floor something clicked as it fell out of her pocket. Almost stepping on it he found a wedding ring. Checking the pockets and there was the other ring, he had just about forgotten she was wearing the rings when they crossed into Israel but then vanished out of sight, maybe when he was in her hotel room gathering her belongings. Part of her cover and now that little dervish side of him took over. Taking her clothes and rings into the laundry room off the kitchen he placed her clothes in the hamper for later washing. Back to the stronger light over the stove he examined the rings and mused. Who in the hell picked out such kitschy flashy rings as these and with a closer look, fake. CIA couldn't even provide her with real diamonds, for shame, but then again Annie had a way of leaving her luggage behind. Yeah that little dervish side of Eyal would rib Annie about the rings but not until much later went she has recovered but for now he was happy to be home and Annie safely sleeping in the next room. Tomorrow he would need help with Annie as he had business to take care of.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning and Eyal was up early, showered and rummaging around in the kitchen to find something to eat. He had been gone from Tel Aviv for over two months, imbedded in the Qumar splinter group, a small but well trained and funded group that had planned a series of small attacks into the southern part of the Golan Heights, the heavy's populated area.

A stop at the market would be on his to-do-list. Finding breakfast cereal bars and coffee, well that would have to do. A quick check on Annie, she still being asleep, he sat down to his breakfast and hot coffee at his home computer and placed in the flash drive from Mujahid. Date, times and connection to the funding source and the larger group of al-Qaida that was organizing Syrian rebels and training them. Camp locations and leaders names.

Reading the intel he knew it had to get to CIA quickly but without him being attached. Annie was running silent on her mission and he also knew he would have to let Auggie know she was hurt and recovering. Not really trusting Auggie with receiving the intel and keeping quiet about him, Eyal decided to put the intel on the information sharing network between CIA, Mossad, MI6, the French DGSE and the Germany's BND. Maybe not the best way but since he had almost exterminated Mujahid's small army the immediate threat was gone.

Next Auggie, hoping the lost dog web-site he had setup with the rescue of Annie from the Russian prison was still being monitored by Auggie and maybe since she was in Israel he would. Great the site is still active and there was a current message, _'Blonde collie moving to new neighborhood and may try to return home. Keep a look out.'_

Eyal chuckled, Auggie back to being over protective but he wonder if Annie even knew. Eyal wrote, _'Lost collie found but at the vets. Two weeks before return to owner.' _ Okay all that business taken care of and to wake Annie.

Fixing her a tray of ho-hum breakfast and picking up another bag of saline he walked into the bedroom. She was just opening her eyes and looked at him trying to focus. "Eyal?"

"Right here Neshema. How are you feeling this morning." putting the tray down on the nightstand.

"Oh have I got a splitting headache and my body, well it could be a lot better." Annie lifting her hand to touch her forehead and trying to smile at Eyal.

"You have a slight concussion that's why I'm keeping the room dim. Bright lights will only aggravate your condition." Eyal going about changing the saline drip bag and check the needle and drip rate, slowing it down as she no longer needed the rapid fluid. Her lips not showing signs of severe dehydrated.

"Must have happen when the asshole slammed me to the floor. Hit my head pretty hard." Annie taking another look around the room. "Where are we?"

"My apartment. Sorry for the bland breakfast but I haven't been home in months. Let me have a look at your wrist."

Annie holding out both arms to him and even that movement was painful for her. The bandages were a bit bloody and he would change them after she had something to eat. Helping her sit up in bed and handing her the tray, "You need any help?"

"No, I think I can chew on my own."

"Good, you haven't lost your wit." Eyal pulling a chair next to the bed. "You eat and I'll talk."

"Okay." Annie picking up one for the breakfast bars. The breakfast experience was going to painful but necessary.

"Got the intel from your flash drive out on the wire. Some damn good information on it Neshema and still you being in Israel is not known.

"I need to check in before they send a search party after me."

"I know about you and always checking in. It's taken care of. The communication link Auggie established back during your Russian stay is still active. He knows it is going to about two weeks before you return to Langley. I can only hope he thinks and not show up here in Tel Aviv."

"At one time he would but I don't think so now." Annie taking a second bite of the bar and slipping coffee. The coffee was hot and it felt good going down.

Annie words did not go unnoticed by Eyal, he mused things had cooled between them, timing is everything and he was waiting his time.

"I've a few stops to run today, stocking up on food being one and the other is my dreaded trip to headquarters for debriefing, you know how I hate debriefing. My mission was a success and now I have reports to finish but nothing like the paperwork the CIA mandates."

"I'll be fine here."

"I know you will. I've called in reinforcements and she should be arriving soon with a pot of chicken soup. My mom is on her way and delighted to help you. I called her last night."

"I can't put her to any trouble. It's not fair."

"And she would be awfully hurt if she couldn't help. Wait until you meet the Jewish Florence Nightingale." Eyal was saying over his shoulder as he was leaving the room to answer the knock that came on the apartment's door.

"Imah" _(Hebrew for mom)_ opening the door for his beloved mother. It is well-known that Jewish mothers can squeeze the breath out of their child with hug and Mrs. Lavin was different. She was loaded down with a tote stuffed with whatever and a thermal carrier that held chicken soup and Eyal knew Annie was going to get some great mothering. Dropping both on the kitchen table it was now time for her to hug her second born.

"It has been too long since I've seen that handsome face of yours." Safta Lavin grabbing Eyal firmly in a loving hug. "You are thinner now."

"Gam ani ohev otach Imah." _(I love you too Mom) _Eyal kissing his mother on the top of her head.

Safta being a short woman with curly snow-white hair cut short and framing her face attractively with the same dark eyes that she has passed to her son, so caring and sparkling. She was trim and her hands were graceful, a musician's hands and she did play the piano. When Eyal called her Florence Nightingale he wasn't joking, she had been an intensive care nurse for close to forty years and one of the reasons Eyal went to medical school.

"Where is our patient?" Safta seeing the blanket and pillow on the sofa smiled, her son the gentleman.

"In the bedroom trying to choke down a breakfast bar."

Safta reaching in her tote for a small zip bag with ice in a single serving cup of Greek yogurt, "This should help make the bars go down."

Not waiting for Eyal she finds a spoon and off the meet the American Eyal had brought home. "Hello dear, I'm your nurse for today, please call me Safta."

"Good morning, I'm Annie." Looking up the see Eyal's mother and her smile, the same smile she saw during Christmas on a younger version of Eyal, the smile of Avi.

"My grandson has told me about his trip to America and spending a holiday with you and your family. He quite enjoyed his visit, said he felt right at home and loved the food, gifts and merriment. Now here is something to help with any feeling of being nausea and I'll brew some tea with ginger." Safta went about helping Annie with her breakfast. "If you feel up too it after breakfast we'll clean up a bit and I get fresh sheets on the bed."

"Avi is a wonderful young man and I wish we had spent more time together but he was in a whirlwind mode to see as much of America as he could."

"And his report for school earn him a top-level grade."

"You are okay Annie." There was no need for him to ask, Annie and his mother seem to hit it off.

"Fine now. Go do what you need to do." Annie with a smile to Eyal and sluggish words, yeah she was fine, hurting like hell but fine.

"I should only be gone for three or four hours. Anything special I can get for you?"

"Some of that American ginger ale for her to drink and fresh pineapple to help with the bruising and healing." Safta making suggestions.

"You Annie, anything you want." Eyal standing in the doorway.

"Some of Dr. Jaria's pain medication."

"You remember anything about last night." Eyal with a half chuckle.

"No why." Annie looking at him inquisitively.

"I now know that most cats are left pawed and that priceless piece of information will surely come in handy the next time I meet a cat."

Safta starting chuckling, "Israeli morphine injection and a free pass to a night in euphoria, including hallucinations and all."

Annie tilting her head to Eyal, "You saying I was high."

"As a kite. Look I've got to run and see you good ladies later." With a kiss on his mother's cheek and a pat on Annie foot, he was gone.

Sitting in the chair Eyal had pulled next to the bed, "My son tells me you met a few years back and became friends. That delights me as he is such a loner. Always has been even as a teenager. A mother understands what a child does not say."

"He has such a charming personality hard to understand him being a longer."

"Oh he is a charmer alright but do you really know what he is thinking. His father would say when Eyal was in one of his quiet moods that he's meditating on whether a flea has a belly-button."

"No. Now that you have mentioned it, no I don't know what he is thinking but he seems to read my mind quite well." Annie delight for this time with Mrs. Lavin, maybe learning a little more about Eyal.

"It is a gift he has since being a small lad, he calls it his sixth vision. When my daughter Sarah was born he knew my labor was going to start four hours before it started. Now my Sarah was a beautiful child and Eyal took to being the protective big brother of her..." They chatted aimlessly about families, Israel and America while Annie worked on choking down her breakfast, it was hard for her to swallow and feeling a little queasy.

Safta changing sheets on the bed, nice fresh smelling sheets and helping Annie back in bed. "Sleep now my dear and I'll wake you for lunch. Some chicken soup the Jewish answer to penicillin."

* * *

Mossad headquarters wasn't a bad place for Eyal to visit and that was about all he did was just visit went his job mandated it. There were the friendly chats with people and a few to telling him of the latest gossip, a quick stop by the logistic department and a quick rundown on his movements. Fran Goldman, an American transplant and always happy to see him, they had natural chemistry between them and he had chalked it up to just plain bad luck she was married.

The logistic department was a maze of work-stations cubicles for field agents to use when in Tel Aviv. Logging on to the network computer with his code, Eyal started his report, much was answering direct questions before his actual written summary. A one on one debriefing would happen later. There, submit and close, Eyal now ready for a snack break and tea. As he was standing Fran came over to him.

"Rivka would like a word with you."

"Wow that was quick. I just finished my report and ready for a break."

"Don't think it's your report but she is in a cheerful mood." Fran walking away from Eyal to catch-up with another agent.

"You wanted to see me?" Eyal tapping on Rivka Singer's door.

"Shalom and close the door."

"Before you start I have this for you." Eyal pulling the flash drive from his pocket, "It has some decent intel on it and already on the hot line."

"What is the source."

"A CIA mole in Qumar kind of left it behind." Eyal knowing she wasn't going rest with that answer.

"There is more to this mole story than meets the eye and possibly involves Lisa Kingman."

He knew it, facial scan came back with Annie Walker aka Lisa Kingman. "She was in Israel for a simple brush pass from the informant, the mole being untrained was followed to the drop point where he turn a chicken shade of yellow and ran but not before throwing the flash drive at her. She was kidnapped, beaten rather badly like really heavy-handed abuse before I could get to her. Somehow she grabbed the flash drive and I don't think she even knows I have it."

"This wouldn't be a reverse trickery CIA is trying to pay us back."

"No way Rivka, she had no idea I was imbedded in Mujahid's organization and it was only by chance I saw them when she was brought into the compound."

Rivka buzzing for her assistant, "Get this to intelligence geeks and verified ASAP." Handing the flash drive to Levi.

"So now tell me, where is Lisa Kingman?" Rivka with her smirk of the woman who know all.

"In a safe place recovering."

"Alright, she is your responsibility and the nice part about it is the CIA will not be making inquires as she isn't suppose to be in Israel. When will they ever learn how tight we cover our borders and airports."

"Come on Rivka, you know good and well they believe CIA is superior to Mossad." Eyal shifted in his chair as he had a favor or two at ask. "Now that I'm baby-sitting I'm going to need two weeks leave."

"Granted."

"And a passport to get her back into the US. I seemed to have blown all her ID up with Mujahid's compound."

"No trace of her?"

"None. Also there is a Jaguar that needs to be stolen, cleaned and burned near Rosh Pina or the Heights."

"You have the keys?"

"Of course not. Need the team to pick it up today, back of my building." Eyal standing as he was terminating the debriefing and going to bypass the official one.

"Why is it when you go on a mission there is always complications and clean up."

"Because I'm that good. I would do my own clean up on this one but I have a baby-sitting job to get to. Drones could have taken out Qumar compound but you need me to bring back vital intel. Am I making my case?"

"That you are. Check back in two weeks. I'll have her travel package ready."

Leaving Mossad and Eyal pleased with himself, it went a lot better than he thought it would knowing Annie's entrance into Israel had signal red flags and glad Rivka waited for him or did she? His guess was no and Joan Campbell denied any knowledge of the whereabouts of Annie Walker. Okay, now to the market and home.

Mid-afternoon and Eyal loaded with food supplies and a different type of pain killer, more of a sedative, he not going to take another chance with morphine and Annie. Safta was sitting on the sofa reading a book and looking up at him with her warm motherly smile, "Shush... She taking a nap."

Safta following Eyal into his kitchen. His apartment was a spacious one bedroom with a first-rate kitchen. Safta had always though he purchased the place just for the kitchen as he loved to cook, it was relaxing for him, along with his music. She knew the gentle side of her son, the little boy who would bring hurt stray animals home and nurse them back to health. In her heart she was disappointed he left medical school but understood and supported his decision. Comforted him during the heartbreak of his wife leaving. How other people saw Eyal as the charming but aloft man was the protective Eyal and not the son she so well knew.

"You didn't forget the pineapple. It will help with the healing of her spleen. She is such a nice person you are very fortune to have her as a friend and she in you."

"Mutual aid from time to time. She does trust me and I'll never let her down." Eyal with his mother's help putting away the supplies.

"Your neighbor and my friend Mrs. Meisel came by to visit. Thank heavens Annie was asleep. She wanted to know when we could start planning the celebrations."

"What celebrations?"

"The wedding what else. She is trying to marry you off." Safta was chuckling at the thought of her now confirmed bachelor son getting married. "Said this is the first time she has seen you with a woman and she had started having her doubts."

"She is such a yente." _(Yiddish - busy body and gossip)_

"Yes she is but you know if you were ever in town and I or Avi had heard from you I am to worry."

"Imah I'm a grown man, no need for you to worry about me."

"It is a mother's right. After all the pain I had bringing you into this world."

"There you go again with the guilt. Abba told you I was an easy birth, three hours of labor and you with an epidural." Eyal giving his mother a quick hug before checking on Annie.

Safta followed Eyal into the bedroom and putting her arm around his back at the waist, they looked like Mutt and Jeff, he standing at six-two and she stretching to be five feet. "She has such a noble soul and kind heart. How long will she be here?"

"Two weeks for recovery."

"Wonderful, than I have more time to get to know her. I'm sure when she feeling better Avi would want to see her again. She made a solid impression on him."

"She has that way about her. A heart full of joy and empathy."

"Have to run now. There is more chicken soup and she likes it. If you need me call and I will be hurt if you don't."

"I shall and thank you."

"No thanks needed, that is what family is for. Love you son." And Safta Lavin blowing Annie a kiss and left. She left a happy woman because he saw something in Eyal's eyes she hadn't seen in a long time and being with Annie was the reason. She was going to visit some more, get to know Annie and take pleasure in Eyal's happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyal looking in on Annie who still hadn't awakened up since he came home. He couldn't believe how she had hidden her injures for so long from him and he was angry with himself for not see she wasn't moving as quickly as she should have. The running, and night in the cave could have only made her hurt worse and how damn brave she was. As he looked at her and even with the huge bruise covering her face he couldn't deny she was so beautiful. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. A small smile played across Annie's face as she opened her eyes for a brief moment and looked into Eyal's eyes. He watched her as her eyes closed again and she was back to sleep.

He was relatively sure she would be out of it for a while and as much as he wanted to cuddle up next to her on the bed, to hold her safety in his arms he knew that would be a mistake. So instead he headed to the living room to read. Trying to relax on the sofa he picked up a book and started to read, not really taking in the words because his mind was with Annie. Putting on some music and turned low as not to disturb Annie he decided to laid back and also catch a short nap.

Annie woke up, trying to remember where she was and the last thing she could remember was a sweet white-headed lady feeding her chicken soup. Not being able to concentrate or thinking clearly she was having a troublesome time focusing on items in the room, she started to feel anxious. Her body aching as she tried to roll over, a painful moan escaped her lips. Thinking she was alone and no longer had to hide the pain from anyone, she became emotional and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Opening the door to check on her, Eyal's heart broke as he watched her struggle to move and seeing the tears. "Hey Neshema, are you okay?"

Annie turned when she heard Eyal voice and saw a blurry figure standing in the doorway. At first she didn't know who he was and became infuriated. "Who the hell are you?" She yelled out.

"Eyal and don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh Eyal I sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. How long have I been asleep." Her speech improving a bit but still sluggish.

"Since lunch, about six hours." He was moving slowly closer to the bed, his low calming voice smoothing her anxiety.

Once more trying to be the brave Annie, she tried to blink back her tears and hoping he wouldn't see them but too late, he had already stepped closer to her and she could feel his hand on her face gently wiping them away.

"Annie please stop trying to hide the pain from me." He said softly.

"I'm sorry..."

"No Annie, I'm the one who is sorry. I should have noticed how hurt you were but I was so preoccupied about getting us out of there I didn't pay attention..."

"Eyal don't blame yourself. You know I worked hard to hide the truth from you."

"I know you did and please Neshema don't ever do that again."

The two of them stayed quiet for awhile just looking into each other's eyes. Eyal wanted to reach down and kiss her but he pulled away from their gaze and stepped back, clearing his throat and thinking of anything, just something he could do to distract himself, "Ummm... can I get you anything? Something to drink like ginger ale.?"

Annie feeling a bit dizzy, looked down at her hands to steady herself and knew precisely what she wanted. It was for Eyal to hold her, to tell her everything was going to fine and to kiss her. She was also beginning to believe that he just might wanted the same thing but as always he would pull back. At times this would leave her feeling very confused because he could be such a big flirt. Trying to move again she winced and Eyal immediately was at her side.

Annie half-smile at Eyal, "I thought a hot bath might help, relax the muscles but I'm not sure I can make it."

"I'll go start the bath water and then come back and help you up." Eyal smiled at her and then headed towards the bathroom.

Annie head still hurting as she watched Eyal walk away she couldn't help but to think, _'One day I'll figure you out Eyal Lavin but not today'._

"Your tub awaits Neshema. Let me help you up." Eyal reached behind Annie's back to help her but stopped short when she let out a yelp of pain.

"I'm sorry Annie..."

"No, I'm okay really. Just moved a bit too fast." Trying to catch her breath as the pain faded momentarily.

Eyal raised his eyebrows, knowing she was still trying to hide how much pain she was really in. "Annie didn't we just talk about this? Please stop trying to hide the pain from me, okay?"

Annie gave Eyal a sheepish grin. "Let me just hold on to you for balance."

Eyal guiding her to the bathroom and when reaching the door she stopped. Eyal unable to keep the worry from his face.

"What's wrong? You not going to faint on me."

"Umm nothing. It's just well unless you plan on helping me undress and then lifting me into the tub..."

"That my dear Neshema is precisely what I'm going to do. How do you think you got into those pajamas in the first place."

"Oh, well uh right I guess I'll... Keep your eyes closed." Annie knew she need the help and now wasn't the time to be modest, besides Eyal has always been the perfect gentleman with her.

Eyal himself working to control his emotions helped Annie slip out of her pajamas. When she saw the bath she was totally impressed. "A bubble bath."

"Hope you like the scent of jasmine and a touch of oil to help smooth your bruised skin. Picked it up at the market today."

As he lifted her into the warm water and watching her relax he could only keep in check his growing feeling for her. _'Come on Lavin that is a dear, sweet and trusted friend. Try and keep it together'_.

Annie leaning back in the tub, closing her eyes and relaxing to the feel of the warm water covering her body, she too were having emotional feelings. _'He is a sweet kind person and don't go and do something you will regret'._

"You okay for the time being while go and find you some clean pajamas." Eyal asked.

"I'm okay."

As luck would have it, she had only packed two pair of pajamas and both now had been worn. Well tomorrow would be laundry day. Pulling a T-shirt from his dresser this should work he thought. From his closet came a dark flannel well-worn and very soft long sleeve shirt for her to use as a bath robe. As he stood in his bedroom his thoughts drifted to Annie. Closing his eyes he could picture her soaking in the bubble bath while he stood behind her, running a sponge down her back.

_'Damn it, stop it Lavin, she is your friend and needs you to behave more than ever. You shouldn't be thinking about her in this way '. _

Bringing himself back to reality, he was glad to find the shirt clean, it was the middle part of March and the nights could still be cool. Going back in the bathroom he found Annie still soaking, she glanced up at him when he came in.

"Had to improvise a bit." He held up the T-shirt and flannel shirt. "Laundry is on the agenda for tomorrow. You ready to get out?"

"Yes."

Eyal holding a towel for her with on hand and helping with the other she managed to stand, a little wobbly she fell against him. He holding Annie in his arms, water dripping from her he slowly helped her from the tub, picking up the fallen towel and with sensitivity wrapped it around her. As she stood there, he with a second towel dried her arms and legs, found a wash cloth and washed her face being extra careful not to hurt her bruised side.

"I should wash my hair." She holding onto Eyal as he helped with panties and the T-shirt.

"Not for a few days Neshema. You have a concussion don't want to jolt your head anymore than needed." Taking her back to bed, "It is dinner time, how about I make a pineapple smoothie with ginger ale and some chicken soup with French bread."

"Sounds good, yeah. My stomach is a little unsettled."

"Forget the pineapple as that isn't great for an upset stomach. We'll just do ginger ale and soup with bread." He adjusting pillows behind Annie, "I'll be back shortly."

Eyal headed to the kitchen and finding some of his mom's homemade chicken soup, he began to heat it up, also starting the oven to heat up a loaf of homemade bread his mom had brought. A moment of distraction wasn't enough though. He couldn't get his mind off Annie and tried think of other things, his missions, his son Avi or anything to calm his own emotions.

Feeling slightly better after the bath, she tried hard to remember last night but was a blank and she hated not remembering. She remember seeing an orange colored cat and not much else. Did she really want to know or not. Just file it away for future topic of conversation. Her head was really hurting now with all the movement and when Eyal came to the room carrying a tray of food all she do was cry and start to vomit. Eyal rapid reaction with a plastic trash bin, holding her head and hair out of the way, the bedding was saved from a huge mess.

If a distraction is what he needed well a distraction is what he got. Sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing the back of Annie's neck and she once more heaved again. Pain really gripping her intensely now and she starting crying.

"That's okay sweetheart, go ahead and let it out."

After she was finished, and laying back on the pillows and tears stopped, "I am so sorry to be so much trouble."

"Don't even think like that Annie. Here take some ginger ale it will help calm you stomach. I going to stay here with you, just let me put the soup away and get an ice pack."

"An ice pack?"

"For the back of your neck, it keeps the nausea away."

And so that's how they spent the night, Eyal crawled up on the foot of the bed with his pillow and blanket and Annie in a restless sleep. At one point he got her more ginger ale because the nausea came back but with little vomiting this time.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day had gone fairly well, Annie spending some time sitting in a chair but with a concussion it would have to be slow going and her midsection had taken a brutal beating and few of her internal organs, stomach, liver and spleen were swollen and bruised as well and the black, blue and purple marks, a very visible reminder. Her bout with nausea seemed over but eating anything had totally repulsed her although she did try but only a little. It was now late afternoon and she back in bed taking a nap. Eyal in the kitchen working on dinner, well two dinners, one for him and a bland one for Annie. For him baked chicken with brown rice dressing filled with spices and fresh veggie salad. For Annie, cream of wheat with canned peaches and banana bread pudding with sweet custard. He had made enough pudding so he could have his fair share.

Taking the chicken out of the oven, he started fixing his salad when he heard movement.

"Annie, what are you doing?" Eyal hastily coming out of the kitchen in a spy mode, second nature to him and saw Annie standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Annie looked at him feeling slightly foolish, "Well smelling the food cooking and I'm hungry now so I was coming in to help you. Set the table or something productive to earn my keep. I feel like such a bump on the log here not doing my part and I know what you are going to say, that I'm injured like damage goods but I'm not damage goods. But I guess I was a bit over zealous because now I'm not sure I can make it back to bed... Eyal I feel a tiny bit dizzy..." And she started to fall.

He had broken out in a smile as he listened to Annie ramble on until she begin to sway and he quickly grabbed her, holding her upright, "Steady now Neshema. If you want to try to sit at the table to eat with me or I can take you back to bed and bring my dinner in also. Either way we can have a meal together."

Pointing to the bedroom, "Maybe I'm not ready to solo yet."

"You'll get your wings soon enough." Eyal helping her settle back into bed. "I'll be only a second." He back into the kitchen and fixed two trays. Tea for both of them, he didn't have to heart to drink wine in front of her and she couldn't.

Annie may have been hungry but eating was a different story. She took a couple bites of Eyal's chicken, slowly worked on the cream of wheat but only wanting half of it but did manage to down the banana bread pudding. Leaning back on the pillows, meal time had been taxing on her and as expected the moving about made her ache. Eyal set for a long time they not talking much, maybe exchanging a few words and he could tell she was in great pain. For Annie, he just being there was a comfort to her.

Eyal had gotten a different type of pain medication, much weaker than the narcotic morphine. More of a sedative and he handed her two pills. "Here it's time to take those."

Annie took the pills and was long before she started to feel drowsy again and knew the pills would probably knock her out.

"Thank you. Eyal you don't need to stay. I mean I'll almost certainly be fast to sleep in no time and you probably have other plans, something better than babysitting me." She really wanted him to stay with her but was afraid he might start to resent her if he had to cancel a date or something.

"No plans Neshema, although I would like to take a shower and change clothes and sit in that chair over there and read. I've started a good book and will entertain myself while you get your beauty sleep." Leaning over, he gently kissed her on the forehead, "No, I don't have to stay but I want to. I'll be back soon." Picking up the dinner trays and leaving her alone.

Stripping off his clothes he stepped into a hot shower, closing his eyes as he let the water wash over him and vision of Annie danced in his head. Opening his eyes he shook his head trying to clear it. He stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror and mused. He was a domesticated home-body whenever he was in Tel Aviv, spending his time not dating but with his son Avi or with his mother, brother and family. Now Annie was becoming part of family and would probably meet the entire clan over the next two weeks. He knew what that meant but didn't care, Annie Walker was someone special and not to hidden for his love ones.

Sighing, he of course knew what Annie has done to him. Just thinking about her would make his entire face light up and feel all contented inside. _'Face it Lavin, the only woman you want now is your best friend and fellow spy'._

She wanted to stay awake until Eyal returned but she could barely keep her eyes open. Feeling herself drift off to sleep, a small smile played on her lips and she couldn't help dreaming of Eyal, _music played in her head as the two of them dance as they glazed into each other's eyes, their lips met and they shared a sweet soft gentle kiss._

Annie completely lost in her dream didn't notice the subtle changes going on at first but _suddenly the kiss was no longer gentle, it was rough, hard forceful and uncaring; when she tried to pull away the man had grown dark and held onto her tighter, his fingers painfully digging into her arms before one hand reached under her chin, forcing her bent head up and there staring at her with predatory eyes was Mujahid._

Eyal finished with is shower and had left the bedroom to get his book and when he returned, he stood just inside the doorway and watched her sleep. He noticing her beautiful smile, a sweet caring smile and wondered what was going on in her dreamland and felt as though he could stand there all night just watching her.

He noticed the change in her expression immediately, her steady slow breaths became fast and ragged, the smile disappeared from her lips and a small whimper escaped her lips. "Help" He clearly heard her say.

Moving to the side of the bed, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, "Annie wake up. Come on sweetheart wake up, you are having a bad dream."

She trying to pull away from his touch and looking at the face he saw tears starting to creep down her cheeks.

"Annie please wake up." He started to shake her a little more but she wouldn't wake, not knowing what else to do, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to his chest, holding her head on his shoulder and started to hum. She stirred a bit.

"Shhh Annie. I got you and you're safe." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed the back of her neck. Feeling her again to struggle against him. The sedative had pushed her into a deep sleep and he realized how vulnerable she was to drugs. He couldn't decide if he should let her go or hold onto her even more and deciding holding on and begging her to wake up was the best course of action.

_Annie tried to pull away from Mujahid but the more she tried pull away the tighter his hold became and soon she found it hard to breathe. She could see the lamp but no matter how hard she tried this time she couldn't get to it, her arms would move... it was like she was under water and couldn't swim. She couldn't stop him this time as he continued to hit her over and over and over._

"Eyal please help me." She screamed out as she tried to pull away from the beating.

"Annie, I'm right here baby. Come to me you can do it. Come to my safety I'll catch you just wake up."

She could hear Eyal's voice begging her to come to him, just like in Amsterdam but it seemed so far away. "Eyal."

"I'm right here Annie. Can you hear me? I'm right here." Eyal could hear his low voice crack a bit as he pleaded with her. "Annie, baby please wake up."

Annie blinked her eyes a few times and woke in a state of confusion. The room was dark with only a tiny light for a lamp and she could feel someone strong holding her but with the dream so fresh in her mind she didn't realize it was Eyal. She started to pound on his chest with her fists. "No, let me go. Eyal please help me."

"Neshema it's me. Annie look at me." Eyal moved her away a little from his chest and lightly held on to her arms.

Looking into Annie's eyes he watched as she processed where she was and that she was indeed safe. "It's okay Annie. Do you want to talk about it? It should help."

Meeting Eyal's eyes she could see the concern but she shook her head and tried to look away.

"Annie aren't you the one that is always telling me I shouldn't keep things bottled up. I think I can help but you have to let me in. Okay?"

"It's silly or you will think it's silly."

"I doubt that so give me a chance." Eyal leaning her back against the pillows and holding one of her hands.

"Well okay..." Wishing she could tell him about the pleasant part of her dream but knew she wasn't ready to share those feelings at that moment, she took a deep breath and began. "I was back in Mujahid's compound but this time I couldn't get to the lamp... I couldn't stop him from beating me, he just kept hitting me and hitting me."

Looking down at her hands she stopped, "I told you it was silly of me. It is all over with and he is dead and ..."

"Annie stop. Look at me. It isn't silly at all I don't know what you went through but I've seen the results and there is nothing wrong with being scared. Even after it's all over. You remember Russian and that ordeal and how long for those dreams to fade. This dream will to fade and I'll be here to hold your hand."

"But..."

Eyal reached over and put a finger on her lips, "No buts Annie. Everyone gets scared and you've had a pretty rough couple of days. I'm impressed you handled it as well as you did." Lifting her hands to his lips and softly kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Guess you are right." Annie gave him a shrug as she tried to hide a yawn.

"I know I'm right. You're tough, a lot tougher than most have given you credit for and being scared is normal. You always amaze me with your resourcefulness and the lamp weapon bit was perfect. Now let's get you tucked in and don't try to argue because I see those yawns your hiding." Eyal winked at her as he smoothly arranged her pillows.

"Eyal... Will you ummm... oh never mind." Annie was embarrassed to ask him to stay close and pulling the spread up to her chin she gave him a small smile. "Goodnight."

Eyal walked to the other side of the bed and gazed at her trying to hide herself with the bedspread. "I'm not going anywhere. Right here Neshema, I'll be right here."

He wasn't sure how she was going to feel about his next move but he was quite sure it's what she wanted and needed, really what they both needed. Slipping off his shoes and jeans he pulled back the covers on the bed and laid down beside her, pulled her close to him. He almost expected a protest but instead she snuggled in closer to him smiled with total contentment and closed her eyes.

The only dreams for Annie as well as Eyal were of them being together.

****_**Two Weeks Later**_****

"You all packed for the flight back home?" Eyal standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Yeah, guess I am." Annie attempting to be cheerful but wishing she could stay, to be with Eyal but that wasn't possible. She wasn't real sure just when her feeling for Eyal Lavin had changed from friendship to more longing to be with him romantically. Maybe Danielle was right back at Christmas about the connection between the two were stronger than they perceived to portray. She wondered what was deep inside his thoughts, had he grown to feel more than friendship for her as she had for him. He being the sweetest and most caring person during her recovery and yet as she returned to being her normal self so had he with his flirtatious ways but never acting on them. They could joke about the sexual overtones but he never once did he made any advances toward her. Always in control of the situation and the perfect gentleman. Oh how she wanted to ask him his feelings but couldn't bring herself to for fear of the answer. Two different agencies, two different countries, a romance that could never be.

The night before he had taken her to a beautiful romantic restaurant overlooking the lights of Tel Aviv and the Mediterranean Sea, his farewell gift to her and hopefully to show her Israel wasn't that bad. He was right, everything was wonderful in Israel, his family had welcomed her graciously and Avi had visited several times. He brought her a T-shirt with his football team's logo on it, something to remember Israel.

"Annie, before we go I would like to say something and hope I'm not crossing a fine line."

"That has never stopped you before from saying anything." Annie not sure what was going be said and trying to put a lighthearted touch to something that may hurt.

Eyal walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms and looking into her eyes, "My dear sweet Annie, over these two weeks of caring for you has made me realize you mean more to me than I can express. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to take you in my arms, to shower you with kisses to feel your warm and tender body next to mine. To be closer to you than I have a right as a friend. I don't know your feelings for me or if there is someone at home and the last thing I want to do is ruin our preciously and most beautiful friendship with my desires."

"There is no one special in my life...but maybe you." Annie raising on arm so she could touch his face, put her fingers on his lips, "You remember the night I had that ghastly nightmare about the beating."

"Very well." He kissing the tip of her finger.

"The dream started off differently, we were dancing to soft music and you kissed me. Not a passionate kiss but engaging and amorous kiss. That has been one of many dreams I've had about you and always dancing."

"You are a romantic my darling. If we only had candle light and wine now." He tenderly taking her in his loving arms, holding her close to him and started dancing as he softly sang,

_Love is a many splendored thing_

_It's the April rose that only grows in the early spring_

_Love is nature's way of giving a reason to be living_

_The golden crown that makes a man a king._

_Once on a high and windy hill_

_In the morning mist two lovers kissed and the world stood still_

_When our fingers touch, my silent heart has taught us how to sing_

_Yes, true love's a many splendored thing._

Lifting her chin to him, Eyal gently kissed her, the affectionate kiss she had dreamed of, a kiss of promises of more to come for them as a couple. For Eyal to have the love of Annie would make him feel like a king as the song says. To have the love and understanding of a woman who knows what being a spy can do to someone and he in turn identify with her emotions and dedication of also being a spy. Yes, spies can have a love life and Annie with Eyal will prove it to be the most wonderful journey together.


End file.
